


Silent Night

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Fargo (2014), James Bond (Craig movies), Supernatural, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Christmas One-Shots featuring various fandoms and ships :)<br/>.<br/>Chapter 1: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo ("The Man from U.N.C.L.E.")<br/>Chapter 2: James Bond/Q (Craig's "James Bond" - movies)<br/>Chapter 3: Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent ("Whitechapel")<br/>Chapter 4: Chris Beck/Mark Watney ("The Martian")<br/>Chapter 5: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield ("The Hobbit")<br/>Chapter 6: Mr. Numbers/Mr. Wrench ("Fargo" from 2014)<br/>Chapter 7: James Bond/Q (Craig's "James Bond" - movies)<br/>Chapter 8: Cas/Dean Winchester ("Supernatural")<br/>Chapter 9: Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent ("Whitechapel")<br/>Chapter 10: James Bond/Q (Craig's "James Bond" - movies)<br/>Chapter 11: James Bond/Q (Craig's "James Bond" - movies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, as December is finally here (best month ever!) I publish the first story for my Advent Calendar.  
> Pairing: Illya/Napoleon from "The Man from U.N.C.L.E."

Napoleon was looking out of the window and saw nothing but white. The snow was falling so thick that nearly half of the window was covered by a wall made of snow that had already fallen; the rest was frozen and even if it wouldn’t have been there wasn’t anything to see outside except the snow. 

He sighed. They had been supposed to stay in this safe house – no, not a safe _house_ , it was barely a cabin – for only about half an hour before the helicopter would pick them up. But only moments after Illya and him had gotten through the door it was like someone had opened the gates of heaven to let out all of the snow that was supposed to last for a whole winter. 

So here they were, nearly ten hours after the time they should have been picked up, and Napoleon couldn’t think of a way to escape the cabin anytime soon. Going out into the snow storm without a plan or even appropriate clothes (which they didn’t have) would have been madness; it was clear that no helicopter could fly unless the weather improved a lot and Illya’s communicator had stopped working shortly after they got into the cabin - which he blamed on Non-Russian people not being able to construct technology that would work even if the temperatures sank to a really low level. Napoleon had lost his communicator during their recent mission, which was successful by the way – well, it had been, until they realized that they were stuck in this cabin in the snow for god knows how long. 

Worst of all, it would be Christmas in a few hours and this seemed like no place he wanted to spend the holiday. Napoleon had no family he could celebrate with but he still liked to get some decoration, put a Christmas tree into his flat and, most importantly, make himself a really nice Christmas dinner.

Illya and him had been happy earlier when they found some old but still eatable packets of cookies in a box in the corner (together with a small camp stove to heat snow to get some water) and their whole situation could be worse, but it still certainly wasn’t what Christmas should be like if you asked Napoleon Solo.

 

Napoleon looked at Illya, who was sleeping in an armchair in the middle of the small room. He was buried in one of the three blankets they had found (he had insisted that Napoleon took two of them, as he was _“from a country where people just couldn’t handle the cold”_ ) and how he was sitting there, a peaceful expression of sleep on his face, Napoleon thought that he looked rather cu… No. He wasn’t going to think about his partner as _cute_. Illya Kuryakin was one of the most dangerous persons he had ever met, he was strong and passionate and brave and sometimes even funny, but certainly he was _not cute_. Napoleon shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

Though he was wrapped in two blankets Napoleon felt himself shivering; he could see his breath as white fog in front of his face and the light had gotten less and less. It was nearly dark outside now, so it should be Christmas Eve already. He remembered how he had imagined arriving home from their mission, getting himself some rest and then starting preparing dinner for tomorrow. Gaby and Illya had said that they’d come by and he was happy at the thought, even as it obviously wasn’t happening now, that this _could_ have been his first Christmas after a long time that he’d spend with people that meant something to him. 

Illya made a noise in his sleep and Napoleon turned around, making sure that everything was alright. Suddenly, he realized that he had been wrong in his thoughts – sure, he wasn’t home, and this wasn’t some fancy Christmas party with nice meals and candles and presents, but he was still spending Christmas Eve with a person he lo… liked. Liked. The way you like your friends.

 

“Peril. Illya, wake up.” Napoleon softly shook Illya’s blanked-wrapped shoulder.

Illya opened one of his eyes, blinked at him in confusion and asked in a sleepy voice: “What? The helicopter there?” 

Napoleon shook his head. “No, it’s still snowing really heavy. But I just realized that it’s Christmas and it’s the first time in years that I’m really spending it with someone and that’s you, so I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!”

Napoleon brightly smiled and Illya looked at him like Napoleon had just declared his plan to become president of the universe or something like that.

“You’re kidding me.”

“No, I’m not! It’s Christmas, come on, don’t be so grumpy!”

Illya blinked at Napoleon in disbelief and mumbled something that contained the phrase “silly American”. But he still got up from his chair, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and looked Napoleon in the eyes. Then, as dramatic as possible, he said: “Merry Christmas.” His smile looked so forced it made Napoleon laugh.

“Wish you a Merry Christmas too, Peril.”

“Fine. Can I go back to sleep now till Gaby and helicopter come pick us up?”

“No! We haven’t done any Christmassy stuff yet!”

“You must have lost your mind.”

Napoleon looked at Illya with lots of faked betrayal on his face and Illya sighed.

“Fine. What kind of Christmas things you want to do?”

A vicious smile reached Napoleon’s lips. 

“Knew you couldn’t escape the magic of Christmas, especially with the snow outside and everything being so…” He fell silent as he realized that he had actually thought of the situation – two people, stuck in a lonely cabin in the snow, at Christmas Eve – as _romantic_. Napoleon didn’t fancy the idea of Illya trying to kill him when there was nowhere to escape except the snow so he wouldn’t finish that sentence. Illya looked at him questioning but didn’t ask him to finish what he had wanted to say. Instead, he waited a moment before he opened his mouth, sounding not so grumpy anymore.

“So. I ask again. What do you do on Christmas?”

“Well, usually there’s great food and presents and drinks and mistletoes and people are…”

“What was that?” Illya interrupted Napoleon.

“Sorry, Peril?”

“What about mistletoes?”

Napoleon felt his throat going dry. “Well, you hang them up and when two people meet underneath one of them they are supposed to kiss.”

Illya took a step in Napoleon’s direction and whispered: “You got a mistletoe, Cowboy?”

Napoleon shook his head; he was unable to speak as he saw the look in Illya’s eyes. _Could that really be…_

“Then imagine one.” And Illya leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Napoleon’s lips. Both of them were smiling while their lips touched each other's and Napoleon realized that this evening in a cold and snowy cabin could actually become his favorite Christmas of all time…


	2. A Special Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Fic for my Advent Calendar features Q who is sad that James can't be there to celebrate Christmas with him and a very special present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually should have been sleeping for like 3 hours but well, I was watching videos on YouTube, and when I saw that it's already the second I thought why not post the next chapter? :D

Q sat in the living room on the sofa together with his older sister Elizabeth and watched as her daughter carefully put decoration on the Christmas tree. They had all come to Q’s parents’ house – his sister, her husband, their adorable little girl, Q’s aunt and uncle, two cousins with their partners, and himself. Alone. As much as he loved spending the holidays with his family it made him really sad that James hadn’t been able to join him. When he had introduced his boyfriend (it was still a bit surreal for him to think of _James_ Bond as his _boyfriend_ ) to his family at his mom’s last birthday they had loved him so he wasn’t the only one who was sad about him being unable to make it. But the job came first, of course it did, especially when the security of several members of the government was in danger. 

So James was on an undercover mission somewhere on the continent while Q sat here in his parents’ house. 

Not the best way to spend your first Christmas as a couple.

 

Alice, his sister’s daughter, screamed out of joy as she found a bright golden star inside the box with Christmas decoration her grandma had handed her. She got to her toes and tried to put it as high as possible, which wasn’t really high as she was barely a walking meter. Her mom got up to help her and Q watched the two of them, the loving look in Liz’ eyes as she picked up her daughter so she’d be able to reach the top of the tree, the smile on Alice’s face, her cute little hands putting the star where she wanted it to be. Elizabeth put her down carefully again and Alice ran in direction of the kitchen to tell her grandpa, who was preparing dinner, and the others there, who stood by talking, about the star.

Elizabeth sat next to Q again, both of them smiling.

“I adore your little girl, Liz.”

“Oh yes, you’re not the only one – she’s just like the cutest thing ever, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is.” With a laugh, Q added: “Well done, Pete and you.” She laughed too.

 

“Presents Presents Preeseeeeeents!” 

Alice was running through the house again, looking into every single room to make sure that all of the adults knew it was time for the presents now. 

It got really crowded in the living room; Q and Elizabeth were joint by their dad as well as Pete and a cousin on the sofa. Alice’s eyes got huge when she saw all of the presents under the Christmas tree.

“They’re not all for you, dear.” Her mother told her laughing. Alice didn’t seem to mind.

“But can I look?” 

“Sure.”

So Alice started to search for names on each of the presents and then went to the person it was for to give it to them. 

Q was impressed at how well she could already read; she only had difficulties when it came to Guillaume, his cousin’s husband. Seeing her trying to pronounce his name while Guillaume’s face got redder and redder and his wife nearly fell of her chair because she was laughing so hard was hilarious. For a moment, Q just laughed with them, not thinking about how much James should be here. 

But then Alice handed a present to Q’s uncle and aunt that contained two matching knitted sweaters for them and he was reminded of his missing boyfriend. Q looked to the window; it had started snowing softly outside and it looked really nice to see how the snowflakes were dancing to the ground…

 

“Q?” Alice sounded confused and so was Q. No one in his family was really using that name; they preferred to call him by his given name. Maybe his mom had written that as a joke? But no, she seemed as curious and unknowing as everyone else while she watched how Liz pointed to her brother and Alice went to stand in front of him.

“You are called Q?” 

“Well, yeah, some people call me that, mainly at work.”

“Okay, Q. Hmm, I like that. Can you call me A?” 

She laughed and gave him the small present. It was wrapped in red paper and Q opened it; all eyes in the room on him. Inside was a black box and when he looked inside that, he saw a tiny letter. He opened it, really curious now, and found a small piece of paper that had two computer-written words on it.

“ **Come outside** ”

 

Q got up, ignoring his family’s questions, and headed to the front door. With slightly shaking fingers he turned the key, pushed the door open and was hit by a bunch of icy air. Through the snowflakes, that were falling heavier now, he saw a figure standing on the path that led to the door. His heartbeat got faster because he _knew_ that person, but how…?

He reached the person standing in the snowfall and it was James, it really was him. Q wrapped his arms around him, buried his face in Bond’s neck and couldn’t believe his luck. Finally, he let go to look at his oh so blue eyes and the amused smile on his lips.

“James, but, how?”

“Doesn’t matter, darling. I wanted to spend Christmas with you and, well, here I am.” 

Q’s voice was shaky with happiness when he whispered “Merry Christmas.” before he put his lips on James’, kissing him while the snow was covering the world in white…


	3. Christmas at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Kent have to work a case at Christmas while all their colleagues are on holiday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the 3rd of December is my birthday I made myself a little present and wrote about my All-Time-OTP, Chandler & Kent :)
> 
> (My b'day is also the reason why this chapter is uploaded a little later than usual; sorry)

„I’m really sorry that I had to call you today, Kent; I guess it’s not nice to work at Christmas.“ 

Chandler looked at Kent with pity in his eyes while they walked down an empty street – it wasn’t a surprise that there weren’t any people to be seen as it was not only Christmas but also raining heavily. Kent shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Sir, work’s important and well, I had no real plans so…” 

He fell silent and looked off into the distance. Actually, he had been quite happy when he had gotten the phone call telling him that a body had been found and he was one of the few members of Whitechapel’s police that hadn’t left the city for the holidays. It would be nice to have something to do that didn’t contain sitting alone in his flat and staring at the walls. His flat mates were gone as well as his colleagues, everybody visiting family members in other parts of the country. And his sister, well, Erica was celebrating with Mansell on a short holiday in Italy and he didn’t want to think about that. 

Kent had prepared for a sad and lonely Christmas full of thoughts of how lonely he felt so work was a good distraction. 

Chandler shifted his coat closer around himself and Kent hurried to look away before the DI could see him staring. Working at Christmas wasn’t Kent’s problem, but working together with the person he would have loved to spend Christmas with above anyone else felt rather… strange.

 

They got to the crime scene, talked to a policeman whose breath smelled like he had already celebrated quite a lot and questioned two witnesses. It didn’t take long to find out that one of them wasn’t just a witness, but the murderer – he was the victim’s brother and when the woman next to him began to scream “He did it, he did it, arrest him!” he didn’t even deny it. The whole thing barely took an hour and when the man had been brought to a prison cell, Chandler looked at Kent again. He seemed rather uncomfortable in his own skin.

“Kent, _Emerson_ , I’m really sorry; I wouldn’t have called you if I had known that it was… well, not even a real case, just a fight between two brothers that escalated. I didn’t want to ruin Christmas for you.”

Kent had been really surprised at Chandler using his first name, which he usually never did, and he was surprised even more when he heard what his boss had to say.

“Sir, it’s fine, really.” 

Chandler still looked worried so Kent decided to tell him the truth, the whole truth. 

“I didn’t have anywhere to go or anyone to celebrate with; my flat mates are all visiting their families, my sister is celebrating with her _boyfriend_ and I probably would have spent the whole evening alone and cr… well, sad in my flat if you hadn’t called.”

Now Chandler looked at the younger man with surprise written on his face. “Oh.” was all he said.

 

The silence between them was something that Kent didn’t like so he decided to break it by asking: “And you Sir, had you any plans for Christmas?”

“No. It’s not like… Let’s just say that you would not have been the only one to sit alone in your flat at Christmas.” 

A sad look appeared in Chandler’s eyes and it was one of the things Kent hated, seeing the man he adored so sad, so he decided to do a thing he wouldn’t have been brave enough to in nearly any other situation.

“Sir, would you, would you like to spend Christmas with me?” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them and started babbling an apology.

“I’m so sorry, that was inappropriate, I just…”

“Yes.”

“… thought that… What?” 

Kent couldn’t believe his ears. Or his eyes, which showed him a Chandler whose eyes didn’t look sad anymore and who even had something like a small shy smile on his lips.

“I said yes. I’d love to spend Christmas with you.” 

Kent couldn’t breathe. He felt his cheeks heat and Chandler’s smile as he noticed that looked brighter than the sun to Kent.

“I haven’t really got a Christmas tree or anything like that, but if you’d like to join me to my flat I could make us some nice tea and something to eat..?”

 

Kent looked around. He still couldn’t believe where he was – Chandler’s flat, as organized at he would have imagined it, with himself sitting in an comfy armchair, a hot cup of tea in his hands. He turned his head to look at Chandler who was busy in the kitchen, smiling to himself. 

Kent just _couldn’t_ believe it. This was his own private Christmas miracle. And he loved it...


	4. Lebkuchenherzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Chris visit a German Christmas market with Vogel and his wife; Chris gets lost and Mark buys a gingerbread-heart for Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got in the mood after being at the Christmas market in Erfurt yesterday so I thought that our friends from Ares 3 might like it there too.

It was mid-December and Chris Beck was walking through a snowy German street. Mark and him had flown here two days ago to visit Vogel; at first they had been to his home in Bremen and now they were visiting the Christmas market in a city called Erfurt. Well, that had been the plan – Chris somehow had managed to lose Mark, Vogel and his wife in the crowds and now he was completely alone; no Christmas market anywhere to be seen. He sighed. He had been to Mars, how the hell could he get lost so easily on his own planet?

Of course his phone wasn’t working when he tried to call Mark or Alex so he decided to just walk straight into one direction. After a few steps, he saw an elderly lady who was sweeping snow away from the pavement. He went to stand in front of her and started talking.

“Sorry Madam, I’m here with friends but I kinda got lost; could you tell me how I can get back to the Christmas market, please?”

She answered with a questioning look.

Chris tried it again, speaking very slowly this time. “The Christ-mas mar-ket?”

“Market? Oh, Sie meinen den Weihnachtsmarkt?”

Chris nodded as he thought to remember that Eliza had talked about Christmas as “Weihnachten” at some time during the last days.

The lady smiled now and pointed at a street, then gestured that he should turn right later. He thanked her and continued his way. The streets got more crowded again and finally he saw something he knew about: two beautiful churches on a hill; Vogel had told him that this was special for this town and also that it was right in the centre. Chris walked around a corner and finally, the Christmas market was in front of him. And visiting it was about a million people, or at least it looked that way. He sighed again and started to think about a plan on how he could find the others when he heard someone screaming his name.

 

“Beck?”

“Alex! I’m so glad to see you!” 

Vogel walked towards him and asked with a smirk: “You got lost, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, guess you can call it that.”

“Oh my… It’s a miracle I ever got to Mars surrounded by all those Americans with no sense for orientation.”

Chris ignored that statement and suddenly, Vogel’s wife turned up too.

“Alex, du hast ihn gefunden!” She clapped her husband on the shoulder before she continued towards Chris: “You should go to your boyfriend, he seems worried.”

Vogel started to laugh and Chris instantly felt himself blushing. Why would she call Mark his boyfriend? Was it that obvious that… No. No, it wasn’t her native language, so Chris told himself that probably she had meant to say _friend_ …

Alex and Helena exchanged some murmured German words and a look that made Chris think of a conspiracy. He frowned, just to be attacked by Mark Watney in the next second, who came running at him and then embraced him in a massive hug.

“Damn, Chris, where have you been?”

“I fear I got lost when we walked here.”

“Never do that again. I thought I’d… I mean I need… Just stay, okay? It’s not that bad here that you need to run away.”

Chris smiled and was relieved to see Mark smiling back at him.

 

They walked across the Christmas market, which was actually quite beautiful in Chris’ eyes, and sometimes Alex and Helena would tell them about typical German things. Mostly typical German food. Mark had been a bit scared to fly here as the German cuisine was said to contain so many potatoes, but here it seemed as there were enough of other things to eat. They also made some kind of hot alcoholic beverages called something like “Gluewhine” and after the disgrace of getting lost earlier and the others mocking him Chris decided that he needed one of those. It tasted delicious, though he also felt that it contained quite a lot of alcohol. Maybe this had not been the best idea, especially not with Mark looking so good in his dark scarf…

“… and this is something we call a “Schwibbogen”, it is very typical for a region east from here where the people…”

Chris couldn’t concentrate on what Vogel said, though he talked about it with so much enthusiasm in his voice. All he could think about was the way the snowflakes landed in Mark’s hair while he looked up at the two churches, how they were softly melting there… He shook his head and suddenly realized that Helena Vogel was looking at him; a knowing expression in her eyes. She smirked, then looked away. Mark turned around with a smile on his face and told the others that he was hungry. Vogel laughed, then suggested eating some special kind of sausage.

. 

The four of them walked through the crowds, looking for those sausages, when Mark suddenly stopped. In front of him was one of those tiny Christmas houses and they sold something that looked like gingerbread-hearts, each with words written on them in white sugar. The only one that said something in English wished a “Merry Christmas”. 

“What are those?” Mark asked Helena.

“They are called “Lebkuchenherzen”. It’s like gingerbread-man, but well, they are heart-shaped. Don’t taste bad, but more important than the taste is that it’s kind of a tradition to give them to someone you like, as a gift, with a cute message on it.”

Mark liked that idea and asked Helena to translate some of the messages on the hearts for him. Chris and Alex had moved on to look for the sausages.

“Well, Mark, that one simply wishes you a nice Christmas, that’s for the best grandpa, this one is sending greetings from Erfurt.” 

She brightly smiled when she pointed to another heart and said: “Maybe wanna bye that one for Chris?”

Mark asked her what it said, started grinning, then handed over a few Euros and joined Helena to walk to Alex and Chris.

 

It was mid-December and Chris Beck was walking through a snowy German street. He looked down, at Mark Watney’s hand in his, and when his eyes went away from their joint hands they met Mark’s. The affection there made Chris’ heart warm and he leaned up to press a kiss at Mark's cheek. Behind them, Alex and Helena exchanged a bright smile.

 

It was mid-December and Chris Beck was walking through a snowy German street. 

Around his neck was a Lebkuchenherz Mark had given him earlier with the words “Hey handsome, got something for you.” 

It read “Mein Traumprinz”.


	5. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a bad dream and Thorin takes him out to the snow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one's a bit angsty at the start, and also rather snowy than christmassy ;)

Bilbo woke up from an unsettling dream in the middle of the night; the images that had haunted him there only slowly escaped his mind. He sat up, rubbed his hair, tried to steady his breaths. It had been just a dream, it hadn’t really happened, none of it did. Thorin hadn’t died on Ravenhill all those years ago during the battle, no, it had been _just a nightmare_. To assure himself, Bilbo looked at his right sight – only to be greeted with emptiness. He was alone in the bed, and, as he could see now that his eyes had got used to the darkness more and more, also alone in the room. No Thorin was there. Bilbo began to shake, the images from his nightmare were back, his dwarf wounded beyond saving. He started to doubt his mind, asking himself if maybe his bad dream hadn’t been just a dream? But he _knew_ that Thorin had survived, that they were living together, here, in Erebor... Or weren’t they? Was his reality with them together the dream? He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t remember properly, what if it was a lie…

 

Thorin got back to their room about five minutes later, to find Bilbo sitting on the cold stone floor besides the bed, head between his knees, shivering and, as it sounded, crying. He was by his side in an instant, kneeling next to his beloved hobbit.

“Bilbo? What happened?” 

Bilbo finally moved his head and looked at Thorin with wide, watery eyes.

“You’re here?” He whispered, voice still sick with tears.

Thorin moved his hands forward, cupped Bilbo’s face with them and locked their eyes.

“Yes. I am here and I shall never leave you.”

A soft smile formed on Bilbo’s lips and he shook his head, cast his eyes down.

“I’m sorry Thorin, I’m being ridiculous, I’ll just…” He tried to stand up but Thorin’s arms held him, not letting him get away. 

“Tell me about it.” Thorin used his king-voice and as usual when he did so, his orders were being followed. 

 

So Bilbo told him about his nightmare, how Thorin was dying, how he hadn’t been able to get to him fast enough. In his dream, no eagles had been there to safe Thorin after Azog’s defeat, it was just the two of them, unable to change the inevitable fate of Thorin leaving forever. 

Bilbo paused for a moment, before he added: “You know what was the worst thing? There, I never told you that I love you.” 

Tears were falling again and Thorin softly wiped them away before he held out his hand in Bilbo’s direction and asked him if he’d please join him. Bilbo hesitated for a moment, but then allowed Thorin to take his hand and to lead him through several halls, floors and stairs. He wasn’t paying attention to their way, he only focused on Thorin’s profile by his side, how his chest was visibly going up and down under his clothes with every breath he took. Bilbo repeated it in his mind, over and over again. _Thorin is fine, it was just a dream, he survived, this was nothing but a nightmare, we are both safe…_

 

Bilbo only realized that they had come to one of the smaller entrances of Erebor when he felt how cold the air suddenly got. He looked at Thorin, questioning, and the dwarf smiled at him.

“It’s snowing, my dear Bilbo. Can you see it?” 

Of course Bilbo could; his eyes had gotten worse over the years, but certainly not _that_ bad. He saw the white flakes falling from a dark sky, landing on the ground, in the trees, in Thorin’s grey hair. The snow reminded him of his dream and he couldn’t understand why Thorin had brought him here. What was he supposed to do, outside in a snowy winter night?

“Why do you show me?” 

“Because it’s this winter’s first snow. It shows us how another year has passed and, well…” 

Bilbo could see his cheeks blush a little and suddenly, it came back to him. It felt like a shadow had hovered over all of his bright memories after he had woken up that night and now it was gone. He remembered not only the battles, the fear of losing his love, the tears – Bilbo remembered how they hugged after their adventures in Moria and him protecting Thorin, he thought of an acorn and a Mithril shirt, he thought of their first kiss. Snow had been falling, just like it was falling now, and Thorin had blushed when Bilbo had finally told him how he felt about him, encouraged by the experience of nearly losing him on Ravenhill. He saw it in his mind, how the snowflakes had stung in Thorin’s hair that had been black back then, how good, how _complete_ he suddenly had felt as soon as their lips touched.

 

Bilbo looked at Thorin, smiling brightly this time. He finally understood why Thorin had brought him out here. 

Because he may sometimes have bad dreams, and his memories weren’t always there with him, but as he kissed Thorin while the snow was falling lightly above them, it felt like all those years ago, when he had been young and too happy to see Thorin alive to hold back his feelings any longer. 

Bilbo felt at home when they kissed, more than in any other situation, and he knew it was the same for his beloved dwarfen king. And it always would be that way – just the two of them and the warmth inside their hearts, while the snow was falling silently to the world…


	6. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fargo sends Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench to investigate an abandoned house a few days before Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had a weak spot for those two...

It was a sunny December-day in Minnesota and Numbers was investigating an empty room in the basement of an old house. Fargo had send Wrench and him here, small job before the holidays, and he was looking forward to some days off of work. This should be over soon; they just checked if the house was really as abandoned as it seemed, and as soon as they would have told their bosses that no enemy of the syndicate was hiding here anymore they could leave this town and go home. The snow outside had gotten him into a light Christmas mood and he wondered if maybe he should buy a tree this year? Maybe it would be nice…

 

Numbers awoke from his thoughts of a calm Christmas and turned around when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps; his gun was ready in his hands. This wasn’t the sound of Wrench’s feet so someone else had entered the house. Damn. He expected the man to come into the basement room he was in and hid himself next to the door; prepared to shoot anyone who would try to get in. But the man wasn’t paying any attention to him or the room, he just continued running upstairs, to the higher floors. Where Wrench was. Shit. Numbers turned around to follow the man, his heart beating even faster than on usual jobs. The house was supposed to be abandoned, and he had only noticed that someone had entered after him and his partner because he had _heard_ the sound of his footsteps. Something that Wrench couldn’t. 

He thought of possible ways to warn his partner when a noise was heard, an unmistakable noise. A gun had been fired. 

The fear was eating at him while he continued running up the stairs.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Numbers, he got to the third floor, where he heard a voice. Someone, an unfamiliar someone, was shouting. _Maybe he was shouting because Wrench had wounded him; because he was defeated and his partner was safe?_ But no, it didn’t sound like that. 

Numbers left the staircase, carefully looked around the corner – and there they were. The man who had entered the house after them, of whom he’d only seen a glimpse, was standing in the middle of the room, gun in his hands. Wrench was in front of him, at his knees, trembling, his hands pressed to his stomach. Blood was seeping through his hands at an alarmingly speed and his eyes looked helpless at the man above him. He was shouting questions at Wrench; asked him who had sent him, if it had been Fargo, what they wanted from his brother. Wrench just shook his head and moved one of his hands away from the wound in his stomach. Maybe he’d wanted to sign something, but as soon as some of the pressure was gone, he winced in pain and put the hand back.

Numbers had seen enough, he had finally found a good angle to shoot and fired three bullets to the man’s back. He got down instantly, causing Wrench to look up. A weak smile formed on his lips as he saw him and Numbers hurried to kneel next to his partner. He tried to sign something, to calm his partner down, but his hands were shaking. So instead he started to speak, slowly, so Wrench could read his lips. 

Numbers told him that everything would be alright, that he’d protect him, that they’d both get out of it, he asked his partner not to leave him alone, and he was glad that Wrench wasn’t able to hear how much his voice was shaking. But probably he could see the tear rolling down his cheek…

 

It was Christmas-day and Numbers was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital-chair. His eyes were fixed on Wrench’s face on the pillow – it had been four days since the surgery, which had gone well as no essential organs had been hurt, but his partner hadn’t woken up since. 

Numbers had not left his side for more than a few minutes since they got to the hospital, though Fargo had wanted him to work on a single job. There was no way he’d leave Wrench alone now. Ever.

He had started to speak to his partner the prior night and he continued now. Of course it was silly, talking to a person that was not only in coma, but also _deaf_. But somehow it helped him, it helped to calm him down a bit. Numbers talked about how they met, jobs they had worked. How scared he had been to loose Wrench.

“… and when you closed your eyes while we were in that damn house, I couldn’t take it. Cause you… I, you’re my…” 

Numbers took a deep breath and whispered “I love you.” 

In that moment, Wrench opened his eyes. He blinked, looked around and smiled when he saw his partner’s face above him; Numbers’ expression full of happiness and surprise.

.

Wrench carefully raised one of his hands from under the blanket and signed.

_Hey_

_Hey yourself. How are you feeling?_

_Okay, yeah, quite good I guess._

Numbers smiled at him.

_Glad to hear that. I’ll get you a doctor, alright?_

Wrench nodded, but then changed his mind.

_Wait. I’ve got a question. When I woke up, it looked like you were talking to me. What did you say?_

Numbers swallowed hard.

_I said that you should wake up. And I – I wished you a Merry Christmas._

With that, he got up and out of the room to find a doctor, leaving behind a brightly smiling Wrench. 

 

Numbers walked through the hospital’s corridor and thought that maybe, this Christmas would turn out as a good one at last...


	7. A Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond and Q spend a lovely Christmas day at Q's parents' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda continues my story for the 2nd of December, "A Special Present" ;)

Q was sleeping. He laid in the bed in the room he had lived in while growing up – a small space on the second floor of his parents’ house, right next to his sister’s room. His glasses sat on top of a table that still featured some books he had used for school and in preparation for university, his hair was a curly mess and on his sleeping face, his lips formed a soft smile. 

James was lying next to him, watching his boyfriend sleep. He remembered his face when he had seen him outside on the path in his parents’ garden – it was like the cutest thing ever. James had been so happy he had been able to make dear Q smile so bright; to sound so proud when he had guided him inside and told his family that his boyfriend had been able to make it to their little Christmas party. Alice had stormed forwards to hug “Uncle Jamie”, Q’s mom had insisted that he ate a huge portion of what was left of the Christmas dinner and Pete had asked how the shares were. It had taken him a moment (and a raised eyebrow from Q) to remember that they had told his family how James was an investment banker, but finally he told Pete something about shares and rating agencies and the gold price. Though he had no real clue about any of that it had always been one of James’ talents to be convincing in his roles, and Pete seemed to be impressed by what he told him. Q, who stood behind Pete, had to hold back a laughter. 

 

Later, after they had wished Q’s family a good night, he had been shown to Q’s room, the place where his darling had spent much of his youth. It looked exactly how James would have imagined – chaotic as their flat was (or even worse, as today, James sometimes tried to put at least a few things back where they belonged), filled with books, an old computer on the desk underneath the window. The walls where covered with a variety of cat pictures, articles that had been cut out from magazines about computers and some black & white posters. The posters were prints of Alan Turing, Ada Lovelace and some other people James recognized, while he couldn’t remember their names. All of them had to do something with computer stuff.

Q had watched James while he looked around in his room, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Finally, James turned around and smiled at Q.

“You were quite a nerd back then, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess I was...” Q looked a bit insecure now.

“But of course…” James took a step to stand right in front of Q and cupped his face with his hands. “… you still are one…” He put a passionate kiss on Q’s lips and whispered “… and I love it.”

Now, Q was smiling too…

 

Q shifted in his sleep and James was put back into the present, away from the memories of the last evening. He looked at Q whose eyes had opened just a bit.

“James?” His voice sounded sleepily and he yawned.

“Everything is alright, darling. You can go back to sleep…”

James began to put soft kisses on Q’s face, on his eyelids that were closed again, into his curls. When he noticed that Q had gone back to sleep, he wrapped his arms around him and closed his own eyes...

 

James woke up earlier than Q to a bright winter sun shining through the window. He was careful not to move, not to wake up his boyfriend, and just watched him sleep. Very early in their relationship, he had discovered how calming it was to him when he watched Q sleep, how much at home he felt when he saw him like that. And of course how _beautiful_ the young quartermaster looked in moments like this.

When Q woke up, he saw James' blue eyes fixed on him and smiled.

“You’re watching me sleep again?”

James’ answer was a kiss to Q’s lips and Q’s smile grew wider, he put a hand in James’ hair…

 

A knock to the door. James groaned while Q asked, in a slightly annoyed voice, who was there.

“It’s Alice!” She sounded as euphoric as always. “I want to do a snowball fight but mommy and daddy are still asleep – do you and Uncle Jamie wanna come?”

Q looked at James and there was no need to discuss the question any further. Of course they’d join Alice – there was no way anyone could say No to this girl, not when she asked for anything in that sweet voice.

“We’re coming, give us just five minutes, dear!”

They heard Alice’s happy squeak and stood up from the bed, not without another few kisses...

 

James was wiping away some wet hair from his face when he saw how a snowball hit Q hard on the back of his head. Immediately, he looked around for the source of the snowball – Pete had come outside to join them. Now, he viewed Q with a concerned look in his eyes. James hurried to stand next to Q, who rubbed the back of his head.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Q didn’t look at James so he grabbed him by the shoulders, shook him slightly so he looked him in the eyes.

“Look at me, darling. And now tell me what day we’ve got today. Where we are. Your name.”

Q sighed. “Today’s the 26th of December. My name’s Q and I’m at my parents’ house, together with my amazing boyfriend whom I love soo much.”

James smiled, relief flooding through him. 

“My boyfriend is also said to be good at shooting a target, so maybe he could avenge my damaged hairstyle?”

James smirked and began to form a snowball, already eyeing Pete.

 

After a sopping wet Pete had apologized to Q about hitting his head with the snowball and James had finally stopped throwing snowballs at him, James and Q found themselves alone on a bench inside the snowy garden. James ruffled his boyfriend’s hair and whispered into Q’s ear.

“This is my best Christmas in many years. Thanks for allowing me to become part of your lovely family.”

Q felt his cheeks heat and he replied after a moment of admiring the look in James oh so blue eyes.

“This is my best Christmas _ever_. Thank you for being here. Thank you for making it perfect.”


	8. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is wondering why Sam & Dean are behaving so strange all day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for dear Jemma_Simmons, who asked for a snow proposal with Dean/Cas. Hope you like it dear! ♥

Cas had arrived at the bunker about five hours ago and he instantly noticed that something was going on. Of course there were always a lot of things going on with the Winchesters, monsters to fight, worlds to be saved, but this was _different_. Dean seemed to be somewhere else with his mind, he had even been so when he gave Cas a kiss as a Welcome. There while Sam was constantly walking around the bunker, like he was looking for something, and he always smiled an amused little smile when he met Cas. Furthermore, both brothers seemed to be nervous and Cas wasn’t able to understand any of it. He tried to ignore their awkward behavior, but when he wanted to join them for dinner and found the two Winchesters whispering in the kitchen, only to fall silent the second they noticed Cas, he decided to ask them about it.

“Dean, Sam, what is going on with you lately?”

Sam turned away, pretended he was looking after a frying pan with bacon inside, but Cas could have sworn that he had heard Sam _giggle_. Dean walked to stand in front of Cas, pulled him in for a quick kiss before he said “Everything’s alright.”, followed by a smirk. Cas doubted his words but remained silent.

 

During dinner, they talked about this and that; none of them mentioning the strange behavior of the Winchesters. As time passed, Dean seemed to get more and more nervous while Sam had to stop himself from laughing every time one of the two others opened his mouth. Cas had thought he had become better at reading humans, especially those who were close to him, but now he was uncertain about that – he had no clue why his boyfriend and his brother were behaving like this.

After they had finished eating, Cas grabbed one of the books that were lying next to the sofa and made himself comfortable on it. He tried to focus on the story, on the lion and the witch, but it was hard as he was still wondering about the way Dean and Sam had acted all day.

 

“Cas?”

He looked up to see Sam standing above him; lips squeezed together, fighting a smile.

“Sam? What is it?”

“You need to stand up. Now.”

Cas stood up and waited for Sam to explain anything more.

“Sam. Please tell me what is going on.”

Sam just shook his head, still fighting a laugh.

“Nooo, I can’t. But if you’d like to find out I’d suggest going outside…”

 

Sam’s phone was ringing, he walked a few steps away from Cas and answered the call. Cas could see how Sam was smiling at something the caller said, and he thought to hear the words “on his way” and “calm down” during Sam’s whispered speech. All in all very mysterious.

As Sam refused to tell him anything else, Cas shrugged and started walking to the bunker’s door. When Cas got out of the bunker, he instantly began shivering and regretted that he had forgotten to put on any warm clothes. Feeling temperatures and getting cold was exciting, but at the moment, he would have preferred to miss how the icy air put goosebumps everywhere around his body. Being a human really had some disadvantages, but on the other side, there were also some things that were rather nice…

 

“Cas?” 

Dean was standing a few meters away from the door, underneath a bunch of trees. Cas was by his side within seconds, seeing the nervous smile on Dean’s face.

“Dean, could you be so kind to tell me what’s going on here? What’s all of this about?”

Dean took a deep breath. 

“You.”

“What?” Cas added a confused look and Dean’s eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Dean stepped forward, grabbing Cas’ hands, careful holding them in his. Cas looked at him with wide eyes and Dean cleared his throat.

“This is about you. Like, more about _us_.” 

A single snowflake escaped from the dark winter sky and danced to the ground between Dean and Cas. None of them seemed to mind as their eyes were locked with each other’s. 

“About us?” Cas’ voice was nothing but a whisper in the cold December-air.

 

And suddenly, it happened. 

Cas couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw it. His heart seemed to skip a beat while he watched how Dean got down to one of his knees.

Dean was smiling up at Cas, a nervous and cute little smile that found it’s way right to Cas’ heart.

“Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“I, I had prepared a lot to say but I…” A nervous giggle escaped Dean’s lips. “I can’t remember anything of it. I’ve just got this one question.” 

Dean took another deep breath and closed his eyes, only for a moment. When he opened them again, he put a small black box out of his jacket’s pocket and opened it.

 

“Cas, will you marry me?”

There were more snowflakes falling, starting to cover the world in white. Some of them landed in Cas’ dark hair while he looked at Dean, the question ringing in his ears.

_Cas, will you marry me?_

To Dean, it was like ages passed while Cas slowly got down to his knees as well. He watched Dean, his eyes soo green…

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was shaking slightly and he sounded uncertain now.

“Dean.” A single tear rolled down Cas’ cheek. “Yes, oh Dean, yes, of course!” 

Their following kiss tasted of snow and happiness and a promise – a promise of _forever_ …

 

When they got back to the bunker, Sam was waiting for them right behind the door, looking like a nervous puppy. As soon as Dean and Cas had entered, hand in hand, he stepped in their way with a big grin on his face.

“Something you two want to tell me…?”

Dean seemed to flush, just a little bit, while Cas just showed Sam his hand. A thin ring of silver was sparkling there and Sam squeezed, jumping forward to hug his big brother and his brother’s _fiancée_ – even thinking of Cas as this made him smile. And he certainly wasn’t the only one smiling on that evening…


	9. Would you like to stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent is in Chandler's flat and it's getting late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I feel that there's not nearly enough Chandler/Kent-FanFiction out there, here's another One Shot with them.  
> Continues "Christmas at Work" from the 3rd of December ;)

Chandler and Kent were spending a calm Christmas evening together. They were sitting in Chandler’s living room on a white leather sofa, side by side, but still with a little gap between them – Kent was careful not to touch Chandler as he didn’t want to ruin anything; he loved the situation how it was. It was Christmas and though just a few hours ago, he had expected to spend it sad and alone, here he was, watching a silly Christmas movie together with _Joe Chandler_ , after he had even _cooked_ for him. Wow.

Kent was busy thinking about how happy he was so he didn’t realize that the movie had ended, not until the credits began to flash over the screen of Joe’s TV. He turned the volume down as the song that had started playing was quite annoying and shifted a bit to be able to look at Kent. 

“Kent, it was a lovely evening, and as it is rather late now…” 

Kent jumped up from the sofa. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll leave right now. Didn’t want to bother you. Sir.” 

Chandler looked really confused now, especially as Kent started heading for the living room’s door. He got up as well, following the young DC. 

“Emerson?” 

Kent turned around; he had already grabbed his jacket from the wardrobe and there was a sad look in his eyes. Chandler carefully touched his shoulders and felt how Kent’s whole body tensed up. 

“Kent, did I say something wrong?” 

"What?” 

“Well, I thought we were having a really nice time, but now you seem to be in a hurry to leave and I wondered why…” 

“But you told me to!” Kent interrupted; cheeks heated. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Sir, but you… _you_ told me it was late, so I thought this was just a polite way of telling me to leave.” 

Chandler shook his head and a small smile appeared on his earlier worried face. 

“It wasn’t.” 

Kent looked at him in question and waited for a further explanation, which took Chandler a moment of twisting the buttons on his shirt. 

“When I said that it was late… Actually, my intention was to ask you if you would like to stay.” 

Kent’s heart stopped. His eyes went wide, his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and Chandler began to worry. 

“Emerson, are you alright?” 

“ _Alright?_ _You_ just asked me if I would like to stay! Like _overnight!_ ” 

Kent’s voice was loud and excited and the look on his face told Chandler how he hadn’t been wrong to assume that Kent indeed would like to stay. Well, not like that would be a surprise – not after all the wishful looks from the DC as well as the not so subtle hints from Miles, Meg, Mansell, _everyone._

“So do you want to?” 

Chandler took another step towards Kent. They were only inches apart now. And finally, Kent took a deep breath, closed the last space left between him and his boss and pressed his lips on Chandler’s. It was a soft, sweet kiss and Kent felt like he was walking on clouds. He thought of how all of his dreams had come true before he lost himself in the touch of Joe’s lips, the look of devotion in his eyes, the soft grip on his back as the DI wrapped his arms around him… 


	10. The Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q spend Christmas in a mountain cabin together with Q's family. His sister wants to revive an old family tradition. Q is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a year after "A Special Present" and "A Special Day".
> 
> Many thanks to Monaghanboy for inspiring me for that story!

„Are you sure you wanna do that?“

James turned around to look at Q; a jacket and two scarfs in his hands. He smiled, put the clothes down and went to Q. He stood right in front of his boyfriend now, looking him deep in the eyes.

“You mean if I’m sure that I want to spend another wonderful Christmas with your lovely family?”

Q smiled and nodded.

“I am, believe me. And before you bring that up again: I don’t mind that we’ll be in a lonely cabin in the mountains this time instead of your parents’ house. I’m sure it will be great, and with Alice there it’s impossible that we’ll get bored all day long. And at night, _well_ …”

Bond smirked and grabbed Q’s hair, pulling him close for a passionate kiss.

 

They were the first ones to arrive at the car park where they were supposed to meet the others, thanks to James’ driving. After a few minutes of waiting in the car, someone knocked at the windshield. James and Q pulled away from each other to see Alice standing next to the driver’s door, a bright red woolly hat on her curls. James let the window down, leaned his head out and smirked at her.

“Can I help you, young lady?”

“Yes! Stop kissing my uncle and help me build a snow dog!”

Q burst out laughing while Elizabeth appeared next to her daughter. 

“Mommy won’t let me have a real dog so I’m gonna have one made of snow!”, Alice explained. When her daughter mentioned that she wasn’t allowed to have a pet, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Q knew the tiny flat they lived in together with Pete; it was hard to imagine a dog there.

 

As soon as James had gotten out of the car, Alice grabbed him by his hand and dragged him away, towards the hill next to the car park. Elizabeth went to hug her brother and asked him if he knew when their parents would be there.

“No clue, but you know how dad is – as long as it’s still the day he’s supposed to be somewhere, he considers himself to be there just in time.”

Elizabeth laughed at that and after a few more jokes about their dad’s punctuality, they heard Alice shouting, voice even more excited than usual.

“Mommy! Uncle Q! Come look at our snow dog!”

 

“Wow, that was really fa… Oh.”

Q stopped as he saw what James and Alice had built. The snow-creature had pine cones for eyes, was wearing James’ dark scarf and looked like everything, just not like a dog. Elizabeth shot him a view before she got to her knees, pretended to pet the _dog’s_ head.

“That’s a lovely dog, my dear.”

Alice looked rather proud of herself while Q exchanged a view with James. The agent seemed to be amused by the situation, and the way he looked at Alice as she started to talk to her _dog_ , it made Q’s heart warm. He loved it every time when he saw how much James belonged to his family.

While Alice thought of suitable names for her _dog_ , Pete suddenly shouted that Q’s parents had arrived. They met up with them, hugs and greetings were exchanged, and finally, Q’s dad announced that now, everything was ready to start their hiking tour towards the mountain cabin they would spend the holidays in.

 

“So, as we haven’t got any television or radio up here for entertainment, I had an idea how we could spend the evenings.”

Elizabeth made sure that all eyes of those sitting around the cabin’s living room were on her before she continued talking in her happy and excited voice.

“I want to revive our tradition of the talent shows!”

Q’s dad burst out into laughter, his mother started cheering, Alice hugged her mom and Q seemed to be shocked to death. James looked at Pete, who was sitting next to him at the table, in question.

“What does she mean when she says talent show?”

It was Elizabeth who answered.

“Well, James, when we were children, my brother and me participated in a kind of family talent shows together with our cousins every Christmas. It was so much fun! My brother _loved_ it; when I just remember that one year where he…”

Q interrupted his sister. “Stop. Talking. Now.” He tried to shot her an angry look, but in James’ eyes he failed. To him, his boyfriend just looked kind of adorable and cute in any situation, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Elizabeth ruffled her brother’s hair. “Aww, don’t be that grumpy! It’s a tradition, and I want my daughter to be able to enjoy it too. You can be glad that we didn’t do it the last few years!”

Q winced and buried his face in his hands. There while, James asked Elizabeth another question.

“What kind of things did you used to do at your talent shows?”

“Oh, everything – singing, dancing, theatre, telling jokes, showing tricks. And of course the impersonating! One year, Q pretended to be…”

A pillow hit her chest and Elizabeth looked at Q, who had thrown it, in question. He stood up, raised one of his fingers and fixed his eyes on his sister.

“I offer a deal. I’ll participate in your _stupid_ revival of the talent show.” Elizabeth brightly smiled and Alice giggled. “But you promise that you will never _ever_ speak of the earlier ones again.”

Elizabeth seemed to consider it for a moment before she said “Deal.”

.

“What did you do in this earlier talent shows?” James asked while his hands continued drawing patterns on Q’s back.

Q grunted. “You really want to talk about that? _Now?_ ”

James smirked. “Of course.” He started putting kisses on Q’s neck, his shoulders.

Q closed his eyes and thankfully Bond dropped the topic - but not for long…

.

\- To be continued -


	11. The Talent Show, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q spend Christmas in a mountain cabin together with Q's family. A talent show takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues the last chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry that I didn't manage to write something here everyday, but I promise that there are still some Christmas stories to come ;)

They were lying side by side when James spoke about the talent show again.

“We have to win that thing.”

“What?” 

“The talent show Liz has planned.”

“Urgh, that whole thing is so stupid! I couldn’t stand it as a kid and now it will be so embarrassing!” 

“Hey, this is your family, you don’t have to worry to be embarrassed. And as you have already promised to participate, we can as well start planning now. We have to win – revenge for her forcing you to do it. What do you think?”

Q smiled at James with a vicious look around his eyes.

“Yes, I like that idea. Now, what shall we do?”

James remembered one of Elizabeth’s great passions and he had an idea how they could not only win the talent show, but also really annoy her...

 

On the next morning, James disappeared for a few hours and got back with two filled bags. Q looked at him in surprise.

“You really got them?”

“Sure. And I promise, we will look _fabulous_.”

“Oh, I doubt that!” Q laughed.

 

“Was it like that when you were young?” Bond asked when he was able to stop laughing for a few moments. 

He looked at Q, who had his hands in front of his mouth; eyes fixed on his dad. Q’s father was standing in front of them, doing a pretty impressive mimicking of Robert De Niro and telling, in a De Niro voice, how amazing plaid panties were. It was as stupid as it was funny, and James started to like the talent shows. Q just wanted to be related to none of those people anymore.

Pete and Elizabeth were singing Uptown Funk while Alice did some really crazy dance moves and finally, it was their turn. Q squeezed James’ hand before both of them got up, ready to pick up their equipment they had left in the kitchen.

 

When they got back to the living room, both dressed as bananas, Q’s family started to giggle and Elizabeth whispered “What the hell?”. Without minding that, James grabbed the table that was standing in the room’s corner and moved it in the middle, so everybody could see it. He helped Q to climb on the table, which was hard as they were both dressed as bananas which heavily decreased their freedom of movement. 

Finally, the banana with Q’s face was standing on top of the table and looked down at Banana-James. He turned his head up to face Q and the quartermaster on the table started talking.

_“Wilt thou be gone? It is not…”_

Elizabeth looked shocked and turned towards her husband. “Oh no! They don’t dare…”

_“…yet near day. It was the nightingale, and…”_

Pete chuckled. “I think they do.”

_“…not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow…”_

Elizabeth covered her eyes while Q and James continued their Shakespeare-play, putting on ridiculous faces and being hardly able to move in their banana costumes. 

Finally, James said his last lines.

_“And trust me, love, in my eye so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!”_

Q tried to manage a really desperate face (and failed) while Alice ran forward to the two of them.

“Uncles! That was nice!” She hugged both of them. “But why are you bananas?” 

“That’s a really good question, my dear.” Elizabeth added while she looking at her brother. “Bananas? Why did it have to be _bananas?_ In Shakespeare?” 

“Well, dear sister, you knew how I never liked your beloved talent shows, and I know how you’re into Shakespeare, but can’t stand bananas, so we thought…” Elizabeth looked speechless.

 

While they sat at the dinner table later, Q and James were still proud of their Banana-Shakespeare-Show and Elizabeth mumbled something that sounded like “Damn bananas in Romeo and Juliet! They’re crazy!”

Q smirked at the thought that hopefully, this had been the last time he would have to participate in any kind of talent show.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love, and every comment will make me scream out of happiness! ♥
> 
> And in case someone's got a nice christmassy idea they'd like to seen written, I'm open for prompts ;)


End file.
